captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Nankatsu elementary school
__TOC__ Nankatsu Elementary School is Nankatsu City's public elementary school, from the Shizuoka prefecture. This school appeared in the elementary school chapters of the Captain Tsubasa manga series. Overview The Nankatsu elementary school was a public school with poor or almost no knowledge of soccer or strength. Before Tsubasa's arrival, the team was known only as a riveting team, as they lost all their games, (such as 30:0 against Shutetsu) or always giving up before tournaments as a matter of course. This changed with the arrival of soccer prodigy Tsubasa Ozora, who joined Nankatsu to compete against S.G.G.K. Genzo Wakabayashi in order to obtain the Nankatsu soccer field back for the school on a fair duel. Tsubasa dribbled all the Shutetsu substitute team in order to do a jumping header towards Genzo's goal, but could not score and the ball bounced on the goal post. Then, a mysterious man came abruptly and centered the ball and Tsubasa did a diving header, being faster than Genzo and being able to score. The mysterious man turned out to be Roberto Hongo, a former superstar player of the Brazil national team and a friend of Kyodai Ozora, Tsubasa's father. After observing the duel, Roberto was impressed with Tsubasa and became his mentor. Also, Roberto offered himself as coach for the Nankatsu soccer team. After some days of hard training and winning the first friendly match match against Nishigaoka with Tsubasa, the team gained new confidence. Roberto trained the team and helped them in an unconventional way to improve their skills and their game, since the team should "make friends" with the soccer ball, played with it everywhere and not separating from it as well. Roberto gave the Nankatsu team (sauf Tsubasa) the necessary self-confidence to finally take on the juveniles national champion. is formed.]]After both Nankatsu and Shutetsu schools were tied 120:120 points at the Nankatsu City's 26th school tournament on all sport disciplines, it was Nankatsu soccer club to make a difference this time. The first half-time was successful since Tsubasa stayed at defending the goal against the Shutetsu Trio while Ishizaki played as gamemaker. On the second half-time, Tsubasa finally went as a forward in order to fulfill the challenge from Genzo and both teams then tied 1:1, with a difficult help from Nankatsu to surpass the "Torikago" strategy from Shutetsu, and Ishizaki made a "do or die trying" pass so that Tsubasa shot Genzo's goal and did an "Off the Bar Overhead Kick" (mastering the first technique Roberto indirectly taught him). On the extra time, since there was a need for a substitute for an injured Ishizaki, Taro Misaki appeared, since he registered for Nankatsu Public School, only to be told that everyone, including the principle, went out to watch a football match between the two schools. When he arrived there, he managed to play the extra time game for Nankatsu, replacing Ishizaki, who was injured in the match. That day, the Golden combi between Tsubasa and Misaki was created. Finally, The game against Shutetsu ends with a decent draw for both Nankatsu and Shutetsu and so their goal was to beat Shutetsu at the next qualifier for the national tournament. During the game, the newly arrived Taro Misaki joined the team. To adapt to the high level of juveniles football for the 6th Yomiuri Land National Tournament, the Nankatsu City Selection Team (Nankatsu SC) was formed. Misaki, Tsubasa and Ishizaki were the only players prepared enough to qualify. Results * ○ Nankatsu 0 - 30 Shutetsu ● * ○ Nankatsu 1 - 4 Shutetsu ● (only 2001 anime) * ● Nankatsu 5 - 2 against Nishigaoka ○ * ● Nankatsu ? - ? Yamabuki ○ (only 2001 anime); Nankatsu is the winner. * Δ Nankatsu 2 - 2 Shutetsu Δ 2: 2 after extra time (in Super Kickers 1: 1, extra time not available) * Δ Nankatsu ? - ? Final score unknown, most likely 0-0. Shutetsu Δ (Farewell match) (aet) Squad | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} * Coach: Roberto Hongo (Temporary Coach) Gallery See also References de:Nankatsu Grundschule Category:Schools Category:School teams